


Moon Service

by Hypertails7773



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira get his second awakening and its not a persona, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Wingman Ann, the true Operation: Maid Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypertails7773/pseuds/Hypertails7773
Summary: When Ann asked Mishima to help with the maid stand for their class, this wasn't what he had in mind...
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki & Persona 5 Protagonist, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Moon Service

**Author's Note:**

> This story here was written for[ Maid Café Leblanc Fanzine ](https://twitter.com/MaidCafeLeBlanc) , which is a Persona 5 project centered around maids and butlers. This will probably be my last fic from this fandom for a while, but please fill free to read some of the other works I have in store.

“You want me to what?!” Yuuki says incredulously.  
“I want you to be one of the servers for the stand,” Takamaki says like it's no big deal. Yuuki looks at her like she is crazy, it's not that he doesn’t want to do it. It's just… “Why me? Why not Kusuru-kun?” Yuuki puts his hands in pockets. “I can’t ask Akira because he has to help with... something else, and no one else in our class can fit the outfit,” Takamaki says as she twirls her hair around her finger. He sighs. “And what makes you think I can fit the outfit?” 

“Mishima-kun not only am I model but I also know how to eyeball someone and estimate the size.” “That makes sense I guess…”So will you help?” “I...I don't know…” “Pleeeeease,” She drags out the word while giving him those doe eyes. God damn! If Takamaki wasn't so cute! “Well....” She still continues to give Yuuki those eyes. He sighs. “Oh...alright.” “Oh yay! Thank you so much!” Takamaki walks away and comes back with a suit and tie. Yuuki blinks in confusion. “This is the outfit I'm wearing?”

“Yeah that’s right. What, you thought it was a maid outfit or something?” “....maybe.” “Oh, Mishima-kun you’re so mean!” Takamaki pouts, pretending to be upset. She then grabs his wrist ."C'mon! You can pull it off!"  
"Uh-I-I can?"

"Of course you can! Just trust me on this," Takamaki asked.  
"Alright…" Yuuki answered as she led him away.

\----  
Yuuki steps out of the changing room (which is just a corner covering one side, but I digress) and Takamaki was right. It fits perfectly! He's wearing a standard shirt and buttoned it’s up fully to support the graceful bow tie he's wearing. On top of the shirt he's wearing a stylish vest with 5 buttons, it has a narrow v-line, which allows for the top to remain visible even when the suit's jacket is buttoned up.

The jacket was clearly made for him, it's a perfect fit. It has a smooth chalk stripe pattern which gives the suit a refined look. The 4 buttons of his single-breasted jacket have been left unbuttoned, it's a casual look that still manages to look classy.  
The jacket is the same length all around, it has no vent, there are two pockets on either side and there's a breast pocket which has been left empty.

He's wearing pants which copy the style of the jacket, both in color and pattern and to top it all off he's wearing an elegant belt.  
"Oooo~ Mishima-kun!" Yuuki practically jumps at her exclamation. "Sorry, but you look sooo good!" She buttered him up with sweet words of consolation.  
"Um...thanks I guess," he sheepishly rubs the back of his head. 

"Here wear these," she hands him a pair of gloves. "And these!" She holds up a pair of heels. The gloves he can understand but heels?! "T-takamaki!" Mishima exclaims, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all of this. "What? What's wrong? Is the outfit too tight?" She cocked her head, confused.  
"No! It's just...w-why are you giving me heels!?" Six-inch heels no less. 

"Oh! Because it goes with the outfit, silly!” She shrugged it off, “Did you forget that you're filling in for a female student?"  
He felt a little shocked. "Well I….” She shook her head in disappointment. He sighs."A-Alright… I'll put them on…" Grabbing the shoes from her.

"Ah, so you brought us to your classes booth. I see what you did there," a blond-haired student butted in.  
Yuuki's eyes went wide, "S-Sakamoto-san?!"  
"Mishima? Man, I thought this was just gonna be all girls..."  
"I'm just helping Takamaki-san."  
"Not 'cause of maid-watch or anythin'?" Sakamoto eyed him suspiciously.  
“Maid what?” Takamaki questions. 

Yuuki and Sakamoto look away, trying to seem ignorant. “Nothing!” He leans into Sakamoto and whispers: “And no it’s not because of that!”  
“Oh, hello Mishima-kun!” Yuuki pulls away from him and looks to the source of the voice and see’s Okumura-senpai.  
“Y-you know my name?”  
“Of course, Akira-kun told me you were in his class.”  
“I heard from him as well,” A tall blue-haired boy appeared behind her.  
“Hey Nishima-kun! I just read the coding of your site earlier if you want any tips,” Futaba Sakura waved. 

“Hey, wait up for me, Futa- Woah…” A raven-haired boy scurried over, only for his eyes to stare at Yuuki.  
“Oh hey, Kurusu-san…” Yuuki gives a friendly wave as his face blushes redder than he thought was possible. Kusuru didn’t know why his heart was beating faster, like he’d run for miles, but could go on forever. ”Doesn’t he look, nice guys?” He looked at them, seeking some sort of approval. 

“Huh? Oh yeah! Totally man!” Sakamoto just nodded, feeling that something felt off, but just went with it.  
“What?” Now he made Yuuki even more nervous than before.“This is a really nice outfit you picked for him Ann-chan! Very cute!” Okumura-senpai complimented him. “Yeah! He truly does look like a protagonist. No no wait! He looks like one of those nerdy but cute guys!” Sakura exclaimed.  
“Ann, if he looks this good I can’t wait to see what the other students in your class look like. Surely you will allow me a couple of sketches of this, yes?” The blue-haired one stated.

“Huh?! I’m not that- I mean- I what I meant to say is...” Yuuki stumbled on his words, trying to find the perfect way to phrase his thoughts. “Ok. That’s enough of the compliments guys. If Mishima turns any redder I might send him to the nurse’s office.” Takamaki says. Yuuki sighs in relief. Why did I agree to this? “Anyway, we haven't exactly opened yet so come back later kay?” They all agreed and left. A couple of beats pass. “I knew I made the right decision.” 

“Takamaki!” Mishima yelled.  
\----  
“Hey man you alright?” Ryuji patted his shoulder.“I’m fine, why do you ask?” Akira asked, sounding semi worried.“You seemed kind of out of it with Mishima.”I was out of it?” His voice cracked.“Yeah, like you were...I don’t know, entranced kind of?” Ryuji gestured at him.“Entranced? What?” He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Ryuji sighed, “What I mean is that you….” “He means that you were making googly eyes at him,” Yusuke just went straight to the point. “Yeah that’s it!” Ryuji snapped his fingers.“What?! I wasn’t-” “Hehe. Suuuure you weren’t," he patted his back. “I WASN’T!” Akira denied it. “Then why ya’ face all red then?” Ryuji laughed.

“Hey! Look they selling snacks over there!” Futaba pointed out, as Akira fell for her trap and went to get some.  
“Better to just leave him be and figure this out on his own,” Yusuke whispered to Ryuji.  
“Can’t believe I’m saying this but ya’ right Yusuke.”  
“Never thought I'd see the day where we agree on something. Perhaps we are finally getting along.”  
“Gotta hand it to Mishima though, it must be nice working with cute girls, and in maid outfits no less,” Futaba replied. “Do you have any idea of the potential of wearing something like that could do?”  
“No,” Yusuke and Ryuji replied quickly.  
“This is like the oldest cliche in the anime books, look with your eyes, you two!” She gestured ballistically at Akira. “The dude is in l-o-v-e!”  
“Oh…”

Futaba just shook her head and facepalmed. “You need to become a shut-in to understand these kinds of things…”  
“Oh, I don’t think it’s that, but we haven’t really seen what kind of people Akira really likes,” Yusuke pointed it out. “True…but that doesn’t mean he can have his awakening around this time.”

“Awakening?” Yusuke seemed confused. “When you have that ‘Oh man, they look hot…’ kinda thing,” Futaba explained. “In this case, bi-wakening. I see he likes both…”  
“Wait, how do you even-?” Ryuji questions but is cut off. “I’m called ‘Oracle’ for a reason Ryuji!” Futaba then leans in Ryuji’s ear and whispers “He may have secretly had a crush on me and don't tell anyone especially Inari.” 

“Agreed” As he nods his head.

\-----  
“Wow! You look great!” A student chattered at him. “Um...thank you,” Mishima blushed. “I’ll be back with your orders.” Yuuki walked away but he was within earshot. “Who is he?” Another one asked. “I don’t know? But he looks so cute!” Another gushed. _Takamaki, you owe me a lot for this! _Yuuki thought as his face goes a bit brighter.__

__"Hey~" speaking of which. Takamaki waved at him, getting his attention."How's it going Mishima-kun?" She asked, keeping an eye on him."Well it's...ok I guess…" He felt embarrassed. "Great! Seeya later!"_ _

__"Wait! Taka- whoa!" Yuuki stumbled in his heels as he was about to fall over, someone helped him to his feet. “T-Thank you...!” He was staring at Kurusu. His eyes wouldn’t stop staring as he brushed off his outfit. “I-It was no problem…” He replied, feeling a bit flustered. “A-After this, do you want to go and get something to eat?”_ _

__“Y-You’re inviting me?” He was surprised by his kindness.“Yeah, we were all gonna go out to eat after this, it would be rude to leave you out of it.”  
“Of course!” He beamed._ _

__~~~_ _

__“So why did you make him wear that outfit, there was no sick student,” Akira noticed as he looked around the room, then stared at Ann. “Alright!” She admitted defeat. “I couldn’t sit there knowing that you’d have never made the move for Mishima!”_ _

__“Oh,” it caught him off guard. “You kept looking at him like that, so I had to be the one to push you towards him, and you both seem to like each other too!”_ _

__“I see…” Akira understood and walked towards her, giving her a hug. “Thanks,” he smiled at her.“AND YOU’RE GETTING YOUR OWN BOOTH TOO, YOU LOVEBIRDS!”_ _

___“Now don’t spoil us,” Akira sassed._  
“I’m gonna spoil you to death however I like because you needed this.”  
“Yeah, we do,” he wasn’t gonna even attempt as he grabbed his bag and they headed out. Akira looked back at Mishima’s chair and smiled. He had a date to take out tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Drop by my [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Hypertails7773) if you want to check out sneak peeks of future chapters and stories! (18+ please)


End file.
